


Of Types and Ideals

by Stokrot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Pining, Seung Gil's crush, Seungchuchu Week, both junior days and post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/pseuds/Stokrot
Summary: Six junior skaters gather at a cafe to have a Manly Talk, but some things are not what they seem, though Lee would never admit it aloud. Fortunately, Otabek Altin is a good person.





	Of Types and Ideals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @seungchuchu week Day 2
> 
> Prompt: Pining
> 
> Okay, so I'm cheating a tiny bit on this one, as it is actually a translation of a story I wrote in Polish some time ago. Still, I decided to share it as a part of the SeungChuchu week, because: 1) it fit the 'pining' prompt so perfectly, 2) translating it was basically like writing it anew (actually, I found translating more difficult than writing the story from scratch).
> 
> That said, have a nice time reading it!

 

'I do not care about girls', repeated Seung Gil for the upteenth time, the expectant gazes of his colleagues from the ice boring into him. 'And I have never given it much thought, so   how about we change the topic?'

'Jeez, you're so stiff, Lee!', Jean Jaques Leroy let out a laugh, seating himself more comfortably, which almost resulted in Emil Nekola falling down on the café floor. 'You're a growing up guy, like we all here! You've got to have a type!

The Korean gave him a grim look. Why the heck did he agree to come here at all? He was never a very sociable person, and he usually didn't feel all that comfortable in other skaters' company. Why then he had found it so hard to refuse when his peer, Phichit Chulanont from Thailand, had grabbed his elbow, and, babbling something about integration, had basically dragged him here? As a result they found themselves in one of the cafés in Tallin, the six of them gathered around a small table, talking about typical teenage stuff. Well, at least in theory, because the one doing most of the talking was the Canadian, while others just tried to add their few cents from time to time or just kept their mouths shut, just like Lee or Otabek Altin. The fifteen-year-old Kazakh sat in a corner by the window, sipping lemon tea with a serious look on his face. Although he was the youngest in their group, he gave out the most adult feel. Someone who didn't know him would never take him for a junior skater.

Seung Gil's frown deepened. He  could bet that Otabek would rather focus on tomorrow's competition than sit here and waste time on this nonsense. After all, the short program at Junior World Championships was not a piece of cake.

'Fine then, Lee, as you wish.' JJ folded his arms with a suspiciously satisfied smile. 'If you don't wanna go first, I will. So...'

'You like feisty dark-haired beauties of Asian origins', Phichit spoke, looking up from his phone in a hamster-patterned case. He was checking social media even now, and yet he still managed to follow their conversation. 'Judging from the number of photos on your Instagram and Twitter, I dare say it's about a particular brunette, whose name is...'

'Don't!' The Canadian, red as a beetroot, jumped up from his place, trying to silence Phichit. Ths Thai, however, moved away quickly, a giggle escaping his mouth. Leo de la Iglesia, who was sitting next to Chulanont, grabbed his glass of cola in the very last moment before it could get knocked over. 

'Okay.' Leroy cleared his throat, sitting down again and taking a sip of his chocolate milkshake. 'As they say the first pancake is always spoiled and all... who's next then? Perhaps together we'll encourage our Korean friend to open up a bit?'

Seung Gil sighed inwardly. Great, he should have expected they would not just let him be so easily. Damn it all... It was so silly and childish...

'Me first! Me first!', Emil exclaimed. The young Czech was almost as enthusiastic as Phichit, no matter the task ahead. 'Pick me!'

'You? You're still wet behind the ears, you overgrown baby!' The Canadian gave him a flick on the nose. 'What can you possibly know about it?'

'Now wait just a minute!' Nekola bubble into his lemonade. 'You're barely a year older! And I still have a few months advantage over Otabek!'

'Right!' JJ seemingly clung to this thought. 'Oh, noble sir Altin, would you mind telling us what an ideal lady of your heart would be like?'

Lee was sure that the Kazakh would just ignore the question, but, much to his surprise,  Otabek actually replied, after taking another sip of his tea.'

'The Kazakhstan girls are really pretty.'

'For real?', Phichit groaned, feigning disappointment. 'Just that? And here I've been hoping for some kind of a surprise! I mean, like... A green-eyed blonde or a blue-eyed vixen?

'Hey, hey, look, he's blushing!', Emil almost squealed from above his glass. 'He's clearly hiding something!'

'Indeed!' Phichit flashed a grin at them, fingers dancing on his phone's screen. 'So, the Slavic type, is it?'

'Well, well, who would have thought!' The Canadian joined in. He looked like he would gladly slap Otabek's back; still he was seated at the opposite side of the table.

Otabek didn't care to reply this time, but the blush his cheeks turned a shade deeper. Seung Gil gave him a compassionate look; he would never wish anyone to find themselves in a crossfire of questions coming from these two. Phichit in particular would have chances for a career in intelligence: with his bright smile and charming personality he would be able to extract information from just anyone. Not to mention his frighteningly effective skills of drawing conclusions on the basis of social media.

A shiver ran down Lee's spine. He wouldn't want Chulanont as his enemy; actually, no-one deserved it, they would not stand a chance against him.

However, on the other hand, he thought, stealing a glance at the possible future James bond of Thailand, it was highly impossible for Phichit to become someone's enemy. After all, Phichit liked everyone (even JJ), and everyone liked Phichit (even JJ) - one of the qualities that Seung Gil envied him. The Thai would never do anything out of spite, even if he often acted on inpulse and was sometimes reckless; of that Lee was pretty sure.

'That's not fair, Phichit is cheating!' Leo cried, his tone half amused, half reproaching. It woke the Korean up from his reverie. 'So here we are sharing our deepest secrets, and you speak about HAMSTERS?!'

Seung Gil blinked in confusion; apparently he missed out on some important detail. He turned his gaze to Chulanont who was sipping his hot chocolate with feigned, almost Otabek-like seriousness on his face. The beverage left a trace above his upper lip, noticeable even on the Thai's dark skin. Lee caught himself staring at it.

'You're the ones to blame', replied Phichit smoothly, licking his lips, and the Korean quickly looked away. 'You should have defined the species!'

They all laughed in unison, and even Otabek smiled over his teacup. Phichit sat up straight, his black eyes twinkling.

'Seems you're the only one left, Leo.'

'W-well...', the American stammered, playing with his fingers. 'About that...

The sound of an incoming message saved him from replying immediately, but not from the cheeky Canadian who used that chance to look over Leo's shoulder.

'Chinese!', he blurted out as if it was the greatest mystery of the universe. 'You're learning Chinese for your loved one, Leo? Wooow!'

De la Iglesia just blushed furiously, and Chulanont looked as if he had just put two and two together.

'I'd say', he stated, 'our Leo indeed likes Chinese looks, but let's just stop at that, okay?'

Seung Gil furrowed his brow. That was the difference between Phichit and, let's say, JJ: he actually knew when to back down. And when to keep quiet.

'Now then, if we all have shared our secrets', Jean Jacques rubbed his hands, clearly ignoring Emil's protests (the poor Czech still didn't have the chance to speak his mind), 'then it's your turn, Lee. Now, spill the beans.'

The Korean gave him a hostile look. So what if the others had spoken their opinion? Lee didn't want to talk about it. He had no time to go out with anyone; not now when he was about to start his senior career next season. Besides...

'I know!', Phichit exclaimed all of a sudden, and five pairs of eyes turned at him at once. 'What about a game? We could ask Lee questions, and he will reply as he sees fit! What do you think, Seung Gil? Could you say yes to that?'

Lee didn't give him an immediate reply, too surprised with the Thai's idea at first. Still, it served as a good compromise between his uneasiness and others' curiosity. He nodded tentatively.

'I'm not going to answer if I find the question too pushy. Or too invasive', he cautioned. Chulanont clapped his hands.

'Alright, if it's all fine and clear, then let me start!', he said before lowering his voice to a whisper. 'So... I suppose you do have a type after all?'

Seung Gil hesitated for a moment, and gave him another nod. Even if he didn't mean to reveal too much, for now they were treading on pretty solid ground.

'I knew it!', JJ hollered, Lee's whole sense of security momentarily gone. 'Now tell us if...'

'Wait, wait, wait!', Phichit interrupted. 'It's not you turn yet. First is Otabek, then Leo, and then you, okay? Otherwise there'll be a mess.

Leroy visibly shrank in his seat, while the Korean felt a pang of gratitude towards the Thai. He truly was an okay guy, after all.

'Ummm', Otabek mused meanwhile. 'I don't know, I think I'll pass this round...'

'Hey!', Emil protested. 'Don't be a spoilsport!'

'Children should be seen and not heard', JJ snorted, still a little offended after the Thai scolded him. The young Czech bubbled through his straw in a silent protest.

'So...', Leo de la Iglesia began rather shyly, 'if it's my turn now, then... Are we talking about a more general type or, you know, rather a specific person?

Lee bit his lip, calculating the risk quickly. Well, he could probably tell them that without worrying about disclosing too much... yet it still didn't make talking about this matter any easier.

'A specific person', he finally admitted. As he could have expected his reply was met with some meaningful whoops and whistles, that certainly did not make him feel comfortable.

'My turn!', cried JJ happily. 'Let me guess... A dark-haired beauty of Asian origins?'

Suddenly everyone at the table, except for Leroy and the Korean, burst out laughing. Seung Gil also smiled after a moment, when he realized what was the reason behind their amusement.

'Shame on you, Jean Jacques.' Phichit wiped a tear. 'It's pretty conceited of you to think that the whole world shares your taste. Of course, without taking anything from... Bella?

'Isabella is the best in the world!' The Canadian flared up, only to blush a moment later upon realizing he had just revealed his secret. 'There's nothing to be ashamed of! And, anyway, Lee still hasn't replied!'

'He's right', Leo noted. 'You owe us your answer, Seung Gil.'

Lee bored his eyes into the table. Damn... He could not say A without saying B, and since he had admitted, though indirectly, there was someone he liked, he had to play this game a little longer. After all... It was improbable they would see through him, right? Or else...

'Dark-haired, but not the Asian type', he said, just barely bending the truth - something no-one had to know. Emil looked at him, deep in thought.

'If that's the case', he began, his tone slightly suspicious, 'then well, the Southern type maybe? You know, dark-eyes, olive skin, nice curves...'

'You better forget the curves, you snot-nosed brat!' JJ whacked the Czech over the head. Nekola, who was busy drawing said curves in the air, let out a surprised yelp. 'Bet you don't even shave yet!'

'Just you wait!', huffed Emil. 'In a few years I'm gonna grow out a beard and a moustache, and I'll look more adult than any of you!'

'Can't wait to see it!', the Canadian cackled. 'And better get back on topic before Lee comes with another excuse!'

'Right', agreed the Czech straight away, their argument forgotten in an instant. 'What's your reply, Seung Gil?

Once again Nekola was gazing at him with strange intensity. Lee hesitated. With every question he revealed himself more and more... and this particular one hit disturbingly close to the spot.

'Y-you could say so', he stammered, gripping his glass. He found it hard to admit even to himself, but the memory of a certain dark-skinned face and sparkly eyes haunted him repeatedly, more often than not at the worst times possible. And when it came to facing them directly...

'What about the hair?' Phichit gave him little time to think. 'Long or short?'

Seung Gil gulped.

'J-just fine?', he said a little desperately and more than a little vaguely. With every passing moment he was getting more and more disconcerted. And to think that instead of sitting here he could be at the ice-rink or in his hotel room, preparing himself for tomorrow in peace and quiet. He wouldn't have to mind his every word, at the very least. Why then had it been so hard to refuse Chulanont?

'Is she a skater?' This time Otabek didn't give up on asking a question. He seemed entirely focused on his teacup, yet Seung Gil froze for a moment. If they were going to narrow down their search this much, then...

'Is it really that important?', he grumbled in a rather impolite matter, fiddling with the straw, taken out of his glass. Still, it wasn't enough to deceive the Thai whose fingers again began to dance on his phone screen. On the other hand, there were quite a few skaters of 'the Southern type' as Emil called it. Chances that Phichit would hit the nail on the head just now were small. Everything should be alright, shouldn't it? And if that was the case then why was he feeling as if...

Seung Gil cursed inwardly. He knew why. He knew it very well, and  exactly for that reason he...

'What is she skating to this season?' Leo apparently was not going to go easy on him. 'Let's say, in her free program?'

'To Puccini', the Korean sighed, his reply entirely true for once. Actually, he was grateful for this question; there were dozens of skaters performing to Puccini every season. Everything depended on Leroy's question - if he didn't ask about anything embarrassing, then...

'Is she older or younger than you?', the Canadian asked, a rather innocent inquiry for his standards. Seung Gil loosened up a bit.

'Older', he said firmly. It wasn't a lie either; after all the age gap, though small, was a fact. All that was left was Emil's question...

'A senior or a junior?' The Czech fifteen-year-old leaned over the table, his glass with remains of lemonade wobbling dangerously. Lee decided to grasp this opportunity.

'A senior', he replied, his knuckles white on the glass. Phichit sent him a suspicious look, glancing up from his phone.

'You're not trying to wind us up, are you?'

Seung Gil started. Damn, was the Thai a human lie detector? Or did he have some x-ray that let him see right through the Korean?

'I'm not used to lying.' Lee decided to follow it through after all; if anything could save him now, that was it. 'She is...', he pretended to look for a number in his head, 'two years older.'

'Puccini? And two years older?', Phichit made sure cheerfully, before again tapping on the screen for a while. 'Gentlemen, I think I've just found dear Seung Gil's dream lady!'

'Ooooh!' JJ almost lay down on the table. 'What are you waiting for, show us!'

Lee felt himself blush, his heart pounding. He had no time to notice what was on the screen of Phichit's phone, before the Thai quickly snatched it away, still, if he was talking about a lady, then...

'Before I share this secret with all of you', began Chulanont quite dramatically, 'I have to congratulate our friend on his courage, for his lady is being guarded by a ferocious beast... Her twin brother!'

'Sara Crispino!', hollered Emil Nekola at the same moment, his face beet-red. 'B-but it's not fair! Simply not fair!'

'Sara Crispino is a beautiful lady', Leo admitted with a gentle smile. 'No wonder you like her, Seung Gil.'

'But damn, you're aiming high, pal!' JJ smacked the table. 'She's almost my Bella's level!'

'Almost? Almost?' Emil looked as if he could scratch the Canadian's eyes out. 'Wait till we get outside, you...'

'Guys, guys, take it easy, okay? We're here to have fun after all!'' Phichit smiled at them brightly, while Lee let out a relieved sigh. Let them believe he liked this...Sara, if it would keep his secret safe

'Alright!' Suddenly Phichit turned to him, his black eyes sparkling - a close call, actually. 'Time for the reward! As a winner I get a parfait, and you're paying, Lee!'

'There was no such deal!', the Korean tried to protest. 'Besides...'

Fortunately, he stopped himself in time. If he admitted now that Phichit had been actually wrong, they would most likely have a repeat of the farce from several minutes ago. And he certainly didn't want to be part of it, not when the risk was that big...

'Okay', he sighed. 'Which one do you want?'

Phichit squealed happily and started looking through the menu, while others were trying to recommend him something. Lee leaned back on his seat, feeling like he was finally able to relax, and only then he met Otabek's gaze. _'I feel for you’_ , it said, and _'don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone’_. The Korean quickly looked away.

For the rest of the evening they managed to avoid such problematic topics. JJ was his loud and boisterous self, Leo and Otabek began to talk about music at some point, and Phichit, for reasons unknown, decided to recap both parts of 'The King and the Skater’ for them (while Seung Gil caught himself listening carefully). Then they somehow turned the topic to hamsters and other pets (Seung Gil hesitantly showed everyone the photos of his new husky, which resulted in a wave of delighted cooing from Phichit), and soon after they realized they should be heading back to the hotel if they didn't want their coaches to scold them for slacking off the night before the competition. And so they left among laughs and jokes, Phichit taking photos and selfies all the way back to the hotel. There Leroy's parents basically pulled him to the room by his ear, Emil fled upon seeing that, while Phichit and Leo stayed in the lobby, discussing some new smartphone application. Lee and Otabek said their goodnights politely, before heading toward the elevators. They both kept silent until they got into one of them.

'You should tell Emil he doesn't have to be jealous of Sara', said the Kazakh in a serious tone, while pushing the eighth floor button. Seung Gil gave him a hesitant look, but decided it was no use beating around the bush anymore. If his secret was to be safe with anyone, Otabek Altin seemed the right person.

'When did you realize?'

'At Puccini', replied the younger skater shortly. 'Sara Crispino skates to 'Tosca' this season, yet yesterday you were listening to 'Turandot'. 'Nessun Dorma', to be precise.'

Once again this evening Seung Gil felt a wave of heat creeping up his cheeks. At the same time excerpts from a program, prepared to the music Otabek mentioned, appeared in his mind. And it was no less than this season’s free program of one social media-addicted Thai. A dark-skinned, black-haired and black-eyed one, who was barely a month older than him. Namely: Phichit Chulanont.

'Will you tell him?’, Otabek asked, his gaze following the floor counter.

'Are you kidding?’, Lee gave him a pretty shaken look.

'No, I’m not.’ Otabek shook his head. 'You should tell him. At least that’s what I think.’

'But…’

'If not now, then someday.’ They arrived at the eighth floor, and the elevator’s door opened. The young Kazakh headed for the exit. 'You know… it’s hard to find someone perfect.

At the moment he finished speaking the elevator's door closed again and it went two floors up. Seung Gil got out, suddenly feeling weak at the knees, and rested his forehead against the wall. He could hardly believe what he had heard just moments ago and it definitely couldn't be so simple. Or rather... it was perhaps simple for others. For Otabek who wouldn't hesitate to fight for what he wished. For JJ who found everything easy. For Phichit who always faced the task with a smile. But not for him. Not for Seung Gil Lee.

Even if he had truly found his ideal, he would probably never be able to reach it - and he had to come to terms with that.

Why then, after returning to his room he found himself listening to 'Turandot' again?

 

_Four years later_

'Lee! You're skating to 'Turandot' this season? Cool! I used to skate to it once as well!

'I remember.' The Korean managed to smile, while Phichit - for it was him of course - stopped beside him, ice flying from under his blades.

'Really?' The Thai beamed. 'I liked this program, but it was difficult like hell. Perhaps even too difficult for the me back then. I don't recall skating it clean even once.

'You had just one small mistake at Junior Worlds', Lee corrected. He couldn't tell why, but somehow Phichit was able to start a conversation with just anyone; moreover he had the skill to make anyone feel good while talking to him, even someone like Seung Gil. For it certainly could not be about...

No, no. It couldn't. After all it had been but a silly, adolescent crush. What was with that thought actually?

'JJ and Otabek were still better than me.' Phichit sighed. 'At these worlds, I mean. And they still are, actually.

He let out a laugh, and Lee could only reply with a smile. It seemed Phichit really could do wonders with people...

'I remember you were pretty unlucky back then.' The Thai scratched the nape of his neck with another sigh. 'Pity, you had such a gorgeous program...'

'For real?' The Korean looked at Phichit with disbelief. 'You liked it?'

'Of course!' Chulanont's eyes sparkled. 'Actually... Back then I really wanted to skate like you.

There was something strangely uncertain in the Thai's voice, and it struck Lee. Perhaps that was the reason for what he said next.

'I loved your program to 'Turandot', he admitted. 'And the way you performed it...'

'Like, seriously?' Chulanont stared at him, wide-eyed. Seung Gil only nodded. _You should tell him_ , Otabek' words from four years ago rang in his head. _If not now, then someday..._

'To tell you the truth, it was not just about the program', he said. 'If you remember our meet-up at the cafe the night before our short program... I was lying then. It wasn't about Sara Crispino. It was... about you, Phichit.'

And so he did it, just like that, though he could hardly believe it. He reached for his ideal, for someone who was probably still beyond his reach. And now he would probably get his ass kicked by reality, for dreams came true for people like Yuuri Katsuki, but not for...

'C-could you repeat it, please?', Phichit stammered, his voice a little shaky. Lee glanced at him, half-expecting the Thai to tell him to get lost, but nothing like that happened. On top of it, Chulanont's face turned bright red.

'It was about you', Seung Gil replied softly. 'I... I think I've been in love with you then. Actually...', he hesitated for a moment, trying to sort out his feelings. 'I think I still am.'

'Then why didn't you tell anything earlier?', cried Phichit. 'Why do you think I was talking about hamsters that evening! If I was to honestly describe my type, they would have realized the truth on the spot! And when you mentioned the seniors, I felt like my heart was going to break! Because until that moment everything fit perfectly!'

'S-sorry', Lee whispered, a little surprised by this outburst and even more by the meaning of the Thai's words. Fortunately, it was still quite early and they were the only ones at the rink. 'I had no idea what to do... And I thought I had no chance whatsoever. But... If you...'

'To make up for it you're taking me for a coffee after today's practice', Phichit replied firmly. He didn't seem angry at all. 'To think we wasted so much time for such a petty reason! Just imagine all these dates we could have gone for over these four years! We need to make up for them as well!`

'C-can we just settle for the coffee for now?', Lee suggested, a little overwhelmed. 'I'm not sure if I can keep up with you.'

'Only joking.' The Thai gave him a comforting smile, then looked into his eyes. 'I don't mean to scare you away, after all you are exactly my type.'

'And... It's not easy to find an ideal?', the Korean dared to finish. Phichit looked him up and down without a word, before leaning over and stealing a kiss from him.

'That's right', he murmured into Seung Gil's ear. 'That's just right.'

 

 


End file.
